Is This Real?
by BookloverB
Summary: This is a different version of Divergent. There will be some similar concepts as in the actual books. There will be Fourtris! :) This is my first fan fiction- Hope you enjoy! Please review and/or send me a PM!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first Fan fiction. Please tell me what you think! Thanks! -BookloverB**

Chapter One

_Is this real?_

No, it can't be. I'm imagining this; this can't be possible. I am not ready for this, not yet. I am in a dream, and I am going to wake up any second now. This is just like a regular dream. I have to think about waking up, and then I will. I shut my eyes.

_Think, Beatrice, think. You could do this._

I focus on nothing else, but my thoughts. I could get myself out of this. The only problem is, _I can't._

I take a deep breath and open my eyes. I am still here. I am still on top of this building. I still have to jump. I still have to face, and jump into what might be my doom. This is it; this is real life. I inch towards the edge, and force myself to look down. _Bad idea_, I condemn myself. I can't see the bottom. For all I know, there might not even be a bottom. All I see is fog.

I look behind me. I see the brown haired Candor girl, whom I sort-of befriended. Christina, is her name. She has an expression painted on her face that I can't quite read. Is it fear? Excitement?

I look at the boy, the one I immediately despised. He has a smirk on his face. I want to go up to him, and smack it right off his face. But I am not that brave. I am not brave at all, in fact. I don't belong here.

Why? Why, did I have to leave my family, and come here? Why am I so stupid? Why did Caleb leave? My mind was swirling with so many thoughts, I had a sudden wave of nausea.

I belong in Abnegation, with my family. I imagine myself, in my cozy, plain, home. I imagine Caleb, who has the same look on his face as always. The look that made me wonder what was really going on in his head. I had no idea. He is an Erudite now. Oh, how I long to see Caleb once again, to ask him why.

But I can't. He betrayed our family. He betrayed me. He left. He is a traitor.

Some one called something out, bringing me back to reality. I realize where I am. I am not in my home any more. I am going into Dauntless. That makes me a traitor too. I left my family, just like Caleb did. My mother's pained expression snaps into my head, as I was walking away from her. Away from my old life. Away from a place that I called home.

Dauntless is only a step away. But is it a step I am willing to take?

**So, yeah. This is the first chapter. Tell me what you think, I would really like to know if I should continue this or not. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So, since I am just getting started, I decided to post chapter 2 already. Normally, I will probably update once a week. I will post it sooner though, if I get more reviews and PMs. Thanks! Now to the story:**

Chapter Two

I bring myself to do this. I don't think any more. I take the step that I was dreading to take so much. Almost immediately, I regret it. I am falling, and my ears are ringing. I can't see anything. I can't breathe.

This is it. This is how I will die. I always thought that it would be beside my mother, who would be holding my hand. It would be beside my father, who would be whispering wise words. It would be besides Caleb, who would be just staring into nothing in particular, like he always does when he is nervous.

But none of that is what is happening now. I will never see my family again. I never had a chance to say goodbye. Tears start streaming down my cheeks. They sting, and are painful.

Suddenly, I land on something. And it barely hurt. How could this be? I wipe my eyes, so I could see clearer. The sight I see in front of me is mind boggling. I stare into brilliant blue, warm eyes, and I immediately melt into them. Is this heaven? The person sure looks heavenly.

He asks me, "What is your name?".

I am blown away by his voice. So powerful, yet comforting. I normally would not have to think about this question. I know the answer by heart; it was my name after all. It was said everyday. It is the one question I could always answer without hesitation.

Something about the way he said it, though, made me think. If I want to fit in here, I need to have a Dauntless name. Beatrice is not Dauntless. Beatrice is the name that I left behind, once my blood landed in the Dauntless bowl. I am Tris.

"Tris," I answer. He nods, as if he was agreeing with me.

The person lifts me up, away from the net-like surface I landed on. I want to stay in those arms forever. All too soon, they are letting me go. I want to scream, "No, don't!", but I was at lost for words. My lips seemed to be glued together. This person took my breath away, and I was speechless. I am surprised I managed to get my new name out.

The expression on his face, was a kind, sincere look. The type of look that showed true love. But it can't be, this person can't possibly love me. He is too perfect. After he let me go, I saw a slightly pained look on his face. Then he changed into a completely different person. His face was stern and harsh, the polar opposite of what I just saw. And that's when I realize, I am the only person who saw his expression before. It was for me. _What am I thinking?_

I shake my head. I can't get so wrapped up in this.

I observe my surroundings, trying to think of anything else. There was chatter and commotion all around me. People stared me up and down, baffled. Some had an expression that said, 'You don't belong here'.

"I know," I whisper under my breath, quietly so nobody could hear me.

**So, how was this chapter? Please review and/or PM me! Thanks! -BookloverB**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed and/or PMed me! It really made my day! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

Chapter Three

The beautiful, handsome boy that swept me off my feet was the first to speak, and get everyone's attention.

"Everyone! Settle down," His voice boomed across the entire area and made everyone shut up quickly. They looked at him in fear.

"First jumper, Tris!" He took my hand and raised it up. His hand felt so right in mine. It fit like it belonged there.

He looked at me, with a hint of a smile. He made all of my fears disappear. I forgot about all of my troubles.

He leaned in toward me and I stiffened, as an initial reaction. But he wasn't leaning in towards my face. He was leaning towards my ear.

He whispered, "Abnegation, I'm guessing?". He was back on his calm, comforting side. I shyly nod.

I am wearing Abnegation grey, I remember. And I stiffened when he leaned in. That's probably how he knew.

"That's a first," he whispers back, before leaning away.

"Tris," he repeated to everyone. "From Abnegation!"

I expected people to start yelling at me, and punishing me.

Instead, I received a round of applause. There were whoops and hollers. I never received that type of reaction or treatment before, in Abnegation. Abnegation is- _was_- so quiet. I realize how much I have been missing out. Maybe I could get use to this.

**Please review follow, favorite and/or PM me and tell me what you think. Should I continue writing this, or it is really bad? Please tell me if you have any requests, comments, or suggestions.**

**Also, sorry if this chapter was really short. The next chapter is going to be much longer than usual, and I wanted to kind of balance it out.**

**Thanks! **

**-BookloverB**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! If you are reading this, please read Dauntlesspanem's Fanfiction, "Something About Those Eyes". It is amazing! (She also happens to be my best friend in the whole universe) Thanks! -BookloverB**

Chapter Four

I hear a thud, and turn to where the noise came from. It is another person who jumped, with a horrified, yet determined look plastered on their face. I recognize that face. It was the face that I have on everyday in my life. Even though I never look in the mirror, besides when my mom cuts my hair, I know that is _my_ look.

I recognize her as the Candor girl. Someone comes up to her, and helps her out of the net. She looks relieved. When she sees me, she some-what smiles. It would have been comforting to see a familiar face when I landed. Instead, I was greeted by better than that. I smiled at the thought. She eyed at me curiously. I just shrugged.

After that, the thuds just kept on coming, one person jumping after the next. Soon, everyone was gathered by the place. Christina came up to me, and I gave her a shy smile. We didn't say anything, though. There wasn't much to say anyway.

All of the sudden, she got googly-eyes. She was blushing, and she blushed even more when she saw that I noticed. She turned away. I looked in the direction that she was looking towards. There was a tall, some-what muscular, brown-haired boy. He was okay, but nothing compared to my savior. The boy headed in our direction.

"I'm Will," he said.

"I'm Christina, and this is.. um.. What's your name again?"

"Tris," I replied. She got a confused look on her face, as if that didn't sound right. Then I could tell she realized that Tris was a nickname, because her face lit up. Then again, it could have just been because the boy was standing next to her.

The boy who helped me spoke again. This time, much louder, and sterner.

"I am Four, and I will be your trainer," Christina giggled. Four turned to her, dead-serious.

"Do you find that amusing?" Christina immediately regretted her actions, or so I thought.

"Well, it's a number…" Four marched up to her and looked straight into her eyes. He was only an inch away from her at this point. I felt my cheeks flush red. _Do I really envy her?_ Of course I do. This is _him_ after all. Next to me, Will was also red.

"What is your name, and where are you from," It was more of an order than a question.

"Chh-riss-tina," she stuttered. "Cc-an-ddor,". She gulped.

"Well, Christina from Candor, it would be in your best interest to stay silent, or I swear one wrong move, and I will kill you," Christina shut her eyes, and winced, preparing for any strike he will make. He surprised her, and me, by simply walking away.

"An act like that could get you kicked out. One wrong move, and you will be factionless. Let this be a warning to you all," There was no reply. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Everyone vigorously nodded and agreed.

Man, he was scary. Yet, still, there was something about him…

**Please let me know what you think -BookloverB**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed/PMed me! It means the world to me! -BookloverB**

Chapter Five

Four gave us a quick tour around Dauntless. I was kind of zoning out at one point, but once we got to a certain place, I was at full attention. He introduced the place as the Chasm. It didn't sound like much, until I saw it. There was a ledge, and a drop going _way_ down.

"Each year, an initiate falls down there. They are never seen again, because there is no way of surviving the fall. It is an act of selfishness, and stupidity. I hope it won't happen to anyone in this group," He eyed everyone of us.

I shiver ran down my spine. This is not going to be as easy as I thought. Well, what was I thinking? This is Dauntless. Dauntless, the people who I thought were so stupid to be jumping in front of train tracks, and taking major risks. Now I am one of them. I may never be as courageous as some of them, but I will have to try.

Next, he led us to a room. The sign on the door said, _Training Room_. Inside the room, there was all sorts of random things that I have never seen before.

"Go stand next to a piece of equipment and practice. We will be working with this for your first stage of initiation." Practice? But I have no idea how to do this. How will I practice something that I didn't even know existed? It's just not possible. Back in abnegation, we would never speak or hear of such things. Violence was considered selfish.

Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I won't be able to fit in here.

I walked to the nearest thing that I saw. It was a metal bar with hoops around it. How bad could it be? The only problem is that I have no idea what it is, and what to do with it.

"You have 30 minutes. Your time starts now."

I look around, and everybody is already working. I just stand there, not knowing what to do. I look at Four, and see that he is inspecting everyone else. As if he can feel that I am looking at him, he looks in my direction, and spots me. I look down, embarrassed.

He walks up to me, and lifts up my chin.

"You could go try something else if you don't know what to do. Like," he looks around and spots a place that no one is around. "over there." He points it out for me. I go stand near it. I eye it, not knowing what to make of it. I look at Four for help. He sighs. He points something else out to me. I shake my head. I don't know anything here. He frowns.

He looks around again, and notices Peter, and someone else fighting. He walks away, and starts yelling at them. After that, he gets distracted with something else, and completely forgets about me. I stand there, feeling stranded and lonely, and just stare at my grey shoes.

**I won't be able to post the next chapter for a while, but I promise it will be extra long (well, longer than usual). I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**-BookloverB**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hope this extra long chapter makes up for it! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Four lead us to the lunchroom, and tells us that we had 30 minutes to eat. I was about to go sit next to Christina, when a hand grabbed my arm. My initial thought was to scream, but it was a gentle touch. And something told me that whoever this person was, they were not a threat.

I turn to see who it was. It is Four, and he is smiling.

"Hey, can we talk?" he asks. I nod.

He led me into a different room that had all sorts of training equipment in it. Except this equipment was different from the other room. This one had a stage type place in the center. It also had many things hanging from the ceiling.

Now I definately know I won't do well here. Why is there so much equipment? It is so important that we are violent, and know how to hurt someone, or just get stronger? I have no strengths; only weaknesses. I faced Four, and noticed that his eyes were on me. I shyly look down at the ground.

If he took me here to test my strength, and ability, he was about to be very disappointed. Probably even more disappointed than he was in the other room.

"Go over there," he pointed to a red, oval shaped thing. I have never seen one before, so I do not know what it is and what I was supposed to do with it.

"It's a punching bag," he answered, reading my thoughts.

_Punching bag? Why would I ever have to punch anybody?_

_I am in Dauntless now_, the thought came at me going a hundred miles per hour. How could I forget? I mentally slapped myself in the forehead. They do stuff like this all the time. Of course I have to know how to fight. But why did Four specifically take me here, when clearly everyone else has to know how to as well?

Maybe it's because I came from Abnegation, and I will need the most practice. I really don't know…

Then I remembered that I had to go stand next to the punching bag, so I did.

"Now, punch it." I did as I was told. The punching bag barely moved.

"No, not punch it. _Punch it_. Like you mean it," I tried again, but much harder this time.

"Imagine that it is someone you hate. Or just let all of your bottled up emotions go. So, _punch it_."

This time, I thought before punching it. I thought about how mad I am at Caleb for leaving. I thought about how mad I am at myself for leaving. I thought about that guy, who introduced himself as Peter; the one that I wanted to smack the smirk of off his face. I thought about my mom's pained expression.

I punched the bag, with so much fury, that it actually moved. It moved much farther than the previous hit. I was only after I saw it move that I realized how much my hand was throbbing. It hurts so badly, I feel like it is going to fall of. I grabbed it, and studied it. It was all red.

A few seconds later, I realized I made a huge mistake, and I regretted studying my hand. The punching bag came straight at me, and whacked me in the stomach. I toppled over, in surprise and pain. Everything ached.

All of the sudden, I had a new feeling arise. It wasn't like anything that I have ever felt before. It was a really good feeling, despite how bad I was feeling, physically. _I can't give up now_, I told myself. I have to get up, no matter how much it hurts. The feeling was determination.

Four offers me his hand, and I gladly take it. He helps me up.

I shake off my pain.

"Never let the opponent, or anything else throw you off. You always have to be focused," he said. I nod, punishing myself for being so stupid.

"I could see you tried your hardest, but it is still not enough," he looks around, lost in thought.

Then, he comes up to me. He places his hand on my stomach.

"Let your power come from here; your core. It's clear you do not have much strength, due to your size, so you must use anything else you can. Use this to your advantage. Use your elbows and knees, they could make a huge impact," he points out.

Then he slips his hand away from my stomach. And I see him turn a little red. Was he blushing? No, it can't be. It was probably just my imagination.

I tried again.

**Please review/fav/follow/PM me! Thanks!**

**-BookloverB**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! To those of you reading my fan fic do you actually like it? I see that many people view it, but only a few actually tell me what they think. If you do not like it, or would change something, please let me know. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Please let me know what you think of it, by review or PM. Thanks! -BookloverB**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 7

I kicked it with my feet, and used my elbows too. The punching bag rocked back and forth.

I have been at this for a long time. Now, I was so tired I was going to pass out. I stopped. I can't do this anymore.

"Very good," Four said, "I could already see major improvement."

"Thanks, for this."

He smiled. "It's my job. Oh, and you probably missed lunch. There is barely any time left." I sighed, and almost as if on cue, my stomach grumbled. I barely had anything for breakfast, I was so nervous for the ceremony.

"I'll be right back," he said. I watched him as he walked toward a refrigerator at the other end of the room. He opened it, and picked up something that couldn't quite make out. He came back to me, and handed me a muffin.

Back in Abnegation, we barely ever had sweets. Getting something sweet would be like getting a reward. A reward is something to be proud of, and that would be selfish. I always loved muffins. They were so sweet, and tasty. Him giving me a muffin, was like an Abnegation transferring to Erudite; one in a million. Erudite made me think of Caleb, and the anger inside of me started boiling up again.

"I always keep one in there, just in case. I usually lose control of time when I am training, and practicing. I usually end up skipping lunch."

I practically swallowed the muffin down whole. He laughed when he saw how angrily I was eating it.

"Barely had breakfast," I explained.

"Clearly," he replied, and I started laughing too.

"So, is that what you wanted to 'talk' to me about?" He stared at me for a moment, and then nodded.

"Yes, that was all." I could tell that it clearly wasn't. But I am not going to force him into anything, so I let it slide.

He walked me back towards the lunch room. The group of new initiates were already throwing out their remains.

**I know this update probably came sooner than expected. I just have been really wanting to post it, so I decided that I would. I hope you enjoyed it! **

**-BookloverB**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! I am really sorry, I just realized that I have not posted in a long time! I am sorry for this short chapter... At least it's something, right?...Well, enjoy! -BookloverB **

Four walked away, and started talking to someone else. The guy handed him some money. I wonder what that is all about.

Christina ran up to me, once she saw me.

"Where were you? And please don't tell me you ditched me, and sat next to that Peter guy instead."

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't sit next to him for anything in the world."

"Good. So where were you?"

I looked at Four, and he was looking at me, as if wanting to tell me something.

"Um, be right back," I told her.

"Okay, but you're not going to get away with this!" she shouts behind me.

I came up to Four, and he motions for me to follow him. He leads me into the hall, which is almost vacant.

"Tris, you can not tell anyone that you were with me. I am not allowed to be giving extra training to any of the initiates."

Wait, now I'm confused. "Then why did you help me?"

"Just, don't tell anyone, okay?" I nodded. He avoided my question. Why?

I came back to Christina. "So?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"Um, I wasn't feeling well," She studied me. She knows I am lying; she's a Candor. Nothing could get past her.

"Fine, don't tell me," She stormed away, towards Will. Oh great. First day, and a potential friend is already furious with me.

Four looks at me questioningly, as if asking 'Did you tell her anything?'. I shake my head.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry, guys. This is not an actual chapter. I was just thinking, and I don't really like how my story is coming along. I had so many great (well at least I think they are) ideas, but I don't know. **

**Are you guys actually enjoying this fan fic? Please let me know. Please tell me your honest opinion, good or bad. **

**I am thinking of ending the story. It just might come down to that. I do not think people are liking it... **

**Thanks to everyone who was supportive through this (yeah, all of you people who fav/followed/pmed/reviewed)! **

**-****BookloverB**

**P.S. ****On ****a much happier note, OMG sooo excited for the Divergent movie! Its just 8 days away! AHHH I can't wait!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, everyone! So, I decided to keep my story. I just got inspiration, and I really wanted to continue writing. ****Thank you everyone for your support! You are all amazing!**

**Sorry for this short chapter ****but I just wanted to post something...**

**Enjoy this chapter! :)**

**-BookloverB**

"Now, you will be assigned your rooms. There will be multiple people in there, so try not to hate each other too much,"

_I hope I don't get put in the same room as Peter,_ was my only thought at the moment.

"In this room," he pointed to one at the end of the hall, "Will be all of the transfers." Wow, that will be crowded.

I entered the room, along with everyone else. Peter looked in my direction and smirked. Oh, great.

Christina immediately threw her bag (what could she have possibly brought?) on a bed.

"You'll be here," she ordered me. She pointed to a bed right next to hers. I think the best thing to do now is agree since she doesn't completely hate my guts. I nod.

"Take a few minutes to decide where you will be sleeping. If you don't choose fast, I will chose for you, and you might just end up sleeping on the floor." Well that was harsh.

"I will be back in five minutes." He exited the room.

Peter came up to me. "Well, Trissy looks like we are stuck together. You will just have to stay with me," He said with an evil grin spreading across his face. I have a really bad feeling about this. He started slowly walking towards me.

What does he have against me?

"Leave her alone Peter," Christina retorted.

_She actually backed me up._ I smile inwardly. Maybe I didn't lose her after all.

He just shook his head, and strolled in the other direction.

**Oooo some Peter action boiling up... Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Again, sorry for the shortness.**

**-BookloverB**

**BTW I just watched the Divergent movie (with my bffl)! It was amazing!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy the chapter! :) -BookloverB**

Chapter 10

The room was in a frenzy. One minute left until Four will be back. I see a guy and Peter fighting over a bed.

"It's mine, Edward!" Peter shouted. It seems Peter has either a crush on the girl Myra or Molly. He is very eager to get the bed between them.

Peter slapped Edward, and then punched him in the jaw.

Four came in to Edward rubbing his face, and getting ready to get revenge on Peter.

"Hey, you two break it up!" Four separated them. "Peter, you get the floor,"

"But-" Four gave him a glare so frightening, I am surprised Peter didn't have a heart attack.

Peter growled, and shot Edward a look of hatred. Edward put his arm around Myra and smiled in his victory.

"Don't get so cozy, Edward, and wipe that grin off your face. You get the floor too." This time, Edward shot Peter a glare.

First day, and already a rivalry.

"Now, everyone follow me so we could go over how this is all going to work."

We all followed him into who knows where. "You will get ranked. Your rankings will decide your future." There were a bunch of groans.

"Your first stage is fighting. The rest will be announced later. Try not to fail any of the parts of initiation, unless you want to end up factionless."

Factionless? I am stunned. When I got myself into this, I never thought being factionless was even was possible for regular kids like us. I thought by going into Dauntless, I would be avoiding becoming factionless. Well this is ironic. I went to Dauntless not to be factionless, but I have the highest probability here of becoming factionless.

_Oh no, I am going to be last. I am going to fail._

I remember all the times walking home from school. I remember passing by the factionless. They were so hungry, and desperate. I felt so much pity for them, wanting nothing but for them to be okay. But there was nothing I could do. They were so weak and miserable, nothing could help. It devastated me.

I remember seeing the horror in their eyes. I remember seeing them shiver. They were all hanging by a tiny string of hope. One step, and they would crumble.

Soon, that will be me.

**Please leave a review! It might take a few seconds for you but it would mean the world to me! Thank you! **

**-BookloverB**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am trying something new since I never really know when the right time to post a new chapter is. So, after 7 reviews, follows, and favs, I will post the next chapter. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

Chapter 11

I ran. That was all I could do. I wanted to run to the room, and sob into my new pillow. But I was lost. I couldn't find my way there.

So, I just started sobbing in the middle of the hall. I had no idea where I was. I fell on my knees and buried my head in my hands.

Four came up to me. "Hey, it will be alright," he said a bit uneasily. I just stared at him. I hate it that he has to see me like this. I never wanted anyone see me like this. I am a wreck. He crouched down next to me.

I shook my head. It will not be alright.

A different man came up to us. I have never seen him around here before. He looks almost…

_Evil._

He had piercing in every place imaginable. Black, and tattoos covered him from head to toe. He was a person I _definitely_ did not want to be around. He and Peter would get along.

"Four," he barked.

Four stood up.

"Eric,"

"Leave this cry baby. She is weak, and we do not need any weak ones." How could he be so cruel?

Four looked from me to Eric. Four nodded.

"Four? A word. _Now._"

Four followed him to a room. I sat there, and wiped away my tears. I have to be strong. I have to prove myself. I can't be like this, not now not ever.

I stood up, and brushed myself off. I took a deep breath, and tried to find my way back to the room where everyone was gathered.

I was still lost. All that I saw was a training room. I went inside. I saw the punching bag, and stood next to it.

I punched and kicked with all of my might.

**Again, after 7 reviews, follows, and favs, I will post the next chapter.**

**:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry again, but this is a short chapter. I have not had much time to write, and my head really hurt the other day. So, I just thought that posting something for right now is better than nothing. Hope you guys enjoy it anyway!**

Chapter 12

I heard a voice.

Peter somehow found me.

"You are a coward. You are a fool. How could you ever even think of joining Dauntless? You are stupid. You do not deserve to be here."

I growled, and punched the bag again.

"Angry? Not going to help you in the long run. You are weak. You do not stand a chance."

I have had enough. I walked up to him, sweaty and furious. I didn't think. I punched him in the stomach as hard as I could. He clutched it, and fell to the ground, confused and in pain. I could see tears forming in his eyes.

"Yeah? Well, you're wrong. Hurt by a girl? That doesn't seem so brave and strong to me. Maybe you're the weak one." I will show him. I will show everyone.

Whoa, where did that come from?

**So how do you guys like this chapter? Please review and/or PM me! Thanks!**

**-BookloverB**


End file.
